Shinning Dawn
by SilentXStudies
Summary: The continuation of "Bump in the Night" Amu is older is about to marry Tadase when Ikuto comes back... what will happen now? MIGHT TURN IT INTO A !M! SO KEEP POSTED!
1. Welcome back my love

**Im sure everyone has heard of my recent fanfic "Bump in the Night"... well i finished it not that long ago and i said that i was going to start this new one to tell you what happens to amu and ikuto after "Bump in the Night".... well here it is....**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Shugo Chara but i wish i did.... cuz i would publish these stories so that was it will be awesome and everyone can read it around the world and keep it with them!!! And ikuto would be real.... oh so real....**

**Enjoy oxXAnimeXxo's first chapter of her new story "Shinning Dawn"**

******Shinning Dawn**

Its been 10 years since Amu and Ikuto had last meet. She still wears the cross around her neck that hold the shattered peices of the Humpty Lock. Amu is now 24 and lives in her parents house because they moved away to the United States. Amu's hair is now long and she has on a white tank top with blue jeans with rips in them. Amu is in the middle of cleaning when a knock comes at the door.

"Come in!" Amu called towards the door. It opened and in walked Tadase. Now you dont know this but Amu and Tadase are engadged. Since that day Ikuto disapeared Amu fell into the darkness. Tadase was always there for her and eventually he proposed to her one morning. They were getting married that weekend. Tadase walked in with a small box.

"Here you go my love!" Tadase said as he opened it and inside was a gold and silver bracelet with the initials A.H. inscribed into the bottom of it. Amu gasped and ran over and kissed him.

"Thank you its beautiful!" Amu said as she put in around her wrist and Tadase tightned it.

"Im glad you like it Amu." Tadase said to her as he kissed her back. Amu smiled as she showed him to the door. Amu sighed and leaned up against the door.

"What am i doing." Amu thought as she looked at the bracelet and then sighed. She didnt want to marry Tadase but something was telling her that she had to. Amu looked at the ring that was given to her that night. Amu then continued to clean the house when she opened the door and saw a dress all wrapped up and ready for her. It was a wedding dress.

It was Amu's mama's but she had left it for her with an note apoligizing that they couldnt make it because they were in america and the next flight wouldnt leave until monday of next week. Amu looked at it and then took it out. She carried it up to her room and placed it in her closet for tomorrow night.

"I cant belive i am getting marreid to him." Amu said as she sighed once more and looked around her room. She remebered alot of fun things that happend in her room but the one she remebered the most was when she and Ikuto had sex because he was trying to save her.

Amu looked around her room and all her memories came back from when she was young, and they were all about Ikuto. Amu fell down onto her bed and buried her head into her pillow and screamed.

"I miss Ikuto!" Amu cried out aloud as she turned over onto her back and layed down and stared at her ceiling. After 10 years you would think that she had forgotten about him but no she couldnt... not after that night.

-**flashback**-

It was a warm night and Amu lay asleep in her bed. She was holding onto her cross necklace when it began to glow a bright white. Amu woke up and looked at her cross.

"Huh whats going on here?" Amu said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes as she looked aound her room and saw a dark figure standing near the door to the balcony. It walked over to her desk and put something on it. It then turned back towards Amu and to her amazement the shadow got a pair of cat ears and a long tail. It then hopped out of the door and down onto the ground.

The glowing from the cross stopped and faded into the black along with everything else. Amu got up out of her bed and turned her light on. She then ended up walking over to her desk and saw that there was a bouquet of flowers on it with a paper attached to them. She looked at the paper and all it said was "See you soon" and that was it.

Amu quickly ran downstair and got a vase. She filled it with water and then ran back up stairs and put the flowers into the vase and stuck them in the corner of her desk. Amu smiled and then turned her light off and went back to sleep, the smile still on her face.

-**end flashback**-

Amu rolled over and took a look at her clock. It read 10:11.

"Wow i should get some sleep. After all im getting married tomorrow." Amu yawned and got up and turned her light off then she went back to her ebd and layed down. She automaticly fell asleep in her bed. It was about 2 hours later when her cross necklace began to glow once again. She got up in a flash and saw that shadow in the doorway standing there as if its eyes were looking at her.

It then once again walked over to her desk and left something on it then turned back to Amu and waved. Its ears and tail came back and it was gone when she blinked. The bright light then faded once again and soon she was surrounded in darkness. Amu Immediatly ran to her light and turned it on as she ran towards the desk and saw a diamond ring on the desk with a paper attached to it.

The note read, "Keep this on you at all times and wait for the right moment to take it out." Amu thought for a second then shrugged her shoulders. She attached it to her cross but faced it away so poeple wouldnt see. Amu then went and turned her light off and went to sleep.

-**morning**-

Amu woke up in the morning and yawned as her alarm went off. She wiped her eyes and got out of her bed. She went to the bathroom and began to get undressed. She took the cross off and then the bracelet.

She took her shirt off and unlatched her bra. After throwing in on the floor she took her pants off and her panties and tossed them on the floor too. She turned the water on and the hot water finished what her alarm had started. When Amu got out of the shower she got out and grabbed clean panties and bra. Amu put the Bra on and latched it in the back. She then slipped her panties on.

After that she went into her closet and grabbed the wedding dress and began to put it on when she remebered she has to put her necklace and bracelet back on. Amu ran into the bathroom with her dress falling down to her ankles. Amu then put her necklace back on and then put the bracelet back on. She grabbed the dress that was hanging as he feet and pulled it up and zippered it up. She then blowdried her hair and threw it up into a bun.

"That looks good enough." She said to herself as she walked back out into her bedroom and studied her apperance in the mirror. By the time she was completely ready for her wedding it was 12:45. Amu ran down the stairs and grabbed the keys for the car.

She jumpped in and turned it on. Down the road she drived when she remebered she had to be there before 1:30. Amu drove the car and at 1:17 she made it. Amu ran inside the big chapel and looked around. Everything was almost ready all they had to do now was let the people in. Amu sighed and thought once more, "_i cant belive im doing this__**."**_

__Amu then walked over to her spot and stood there. Tadase came in and walked down the Aisle and took his place across from Amu. The priest was next and he came in and stood behind the two of them. They both looked around the church and saw to their amazement that it was big with huge windows the were wide open.

"Okay let the people in and tell them to pick any spot they want." The priest said as the doors were opened and the people came in and took any spot. Soon the whole place was filled with a croud of people wanting to watch the wedding ceremony. The priest put his hand up and then began.

"Dearly beloveds we are gathered here today to watch the marrage of Tadase Hotori and Amu Hinamori. Tadase after me please say ,' I Tadase Hotori take you Amu Hinamori to be my wife through sickness and through health for as long as we both shall live.' Please repeat." The priest said.

"I Tadase Hotori take you Amu Hinamori to be my wife through sickness and through health for as long as we both shall live." Tadase said with a smile on his face.

"Okay Amu your turn please say 'I Amu Hinamori take you Tadase Hotori to be my husband throught sickness and through health for as long as we both shall live,' please repeat that." The priest said once again.

"I Amu Hinamori take you Tadase Hotori to be my husband through sickness and through health for as long as we both shall live." Amu said as she smiled slightly knowing what she was doing didnt feel right.

"If someone belives that this couple should not get married speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest spoke when the door in the back got kicked down and Amu gasped for it was the shadow that she had seen so many times.

"Uh yea i got something to say." The shadow said as it got closer when the lights sone on it to show who it was. It was Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Ikuto!" Amu cried out as she ran over and gave him a hug.

"Hey beautiful did ya miss me?" Ikuto said as he held onto Amu as she started to cry.

"Ikuto get away from her! This is my big moment! This is what ive always wanted and i dont want you to interfer!" Tadase yelled at him as he began to run after him. Ikuto picked up Amu bridal style and doged his attack jumpping backwards and landing up high on the window that was wide open.

"See ya kiddy king!" Ikuto called out as he jumpped backwards and was gone. Tadase swore aloud and looked on the ground as he saw the bracelet and the engadgement ring on the ground near where Ikuto and Amu last stood.

-**somewhere in the woods**-

Ikuto and Amu finally stopped in the woods and he put her down and pretended he hurt his back.

"My god Amu you weigh so much." He complained as he put a hand on his back and arched over. Amu's face lite up a bright red, but before she could say anything he walked over and grabbed the cross with the ring and ripped it off.

Amu grabbed her neck where the necklace once was. She gasped as Ikuto held it then took out a key. As he put it closer the peices of the Humpty Lock began to glow. Soon it was right up against it and then it vanished. Amu was terrified when she felt something on her neck. As she looked down she smiled. It was the lock. He had restored the Humpty Lock with the Dumpty Key.

Amu looked up then began to cry. Ikuto was down on one knee holding the ring in his hand, the one he had left on her desk earlier that night. She couldnt stop crying as she nodded her head yes and lunged towards him. "_yes now this feels right_." She thought as she hugged Ikuto.

"Yes i will marry you."

**Okay well that is the first chapter of my new story "Shinning Dawn"...... and for all the people who kept asking me if they were going to get married in "Bump in the Night" then here is your answer!!!! OF COURSE DUH!!! I just had to plan it right first... and i gues its good enough!**

**Well please R&R ( Rate and Reveiw ) And i will make sure i get the nexy chapter up and fast so you guys dont get mad at me......**


	2. When in dought have a wedding

**Okay well i know it has been long... Im in high school... lots of work and projects.. been grounded alot latly.... threatned some kid got suspended... the usual...vfor this year... haha well i updated and i will try to get the rest of it up... i had midterms this week so im all set so this weekend ill be working on all my stories so that way you guys wont get upset that i havent updated... okay well enjoy this chapter of oxXAnimeXXo's story Shinning Dawn..... BTW i do not own shugo chara if i did well then i would write a huge novel about it and make a million dallars...**

**Chapter 2**

**When in dought.... have a wedding!**

-**recap**-

_Ikuto was down on one knee holding the ring in his hand, the one he had left on her desk earlier that night. She couldnt stop crying as she nodded her head yes and lunged towards him. "yes now this feels right." She thought as she hugged Ikuto._

_"Yes i will marry you."_

-**end recap**-

The sun rises and it casts illuminous shadows over the two sleeping in the bed. The tiny Amu with a diamond ring on her finger and a smiling Ikuto still asleep. Amu wakes up and looks at the time. 7:43 in the morning and its febuary 15. Amu yawns then gets up.

"_Im starting my new life with the man that i love. The man who promised me that he would return when he left 10 years ago. My one and only love... Ikuto Tysukiyomi._" Amu thought as she went to the bathroom to take a shower. She turned the water on as it started to pour down. Amu stripped down to nothing but her bare skin. She stepped into the shower as a wave of goosebump fell apon her skin.

"Oh wow that feels so weird, but yet so good." Ame sighed as she began to wash her hair. What Amu didnt kno was that Ikuto woke up as soon as the water bagan to run and he was now sitting at the door staring threw the key hole.

A line of drool poured out of Ikuto's mouth as he saw her wash her body with the soap. He started at every curve of her body eyeing it with anticipation. They he saw her turn the water off and step out of the shower and wrap a towel around her body. Ikuto kept staring when-

"Ikuto your still the biggest perve in the world." Amu said as she opened the door and put her hands on her hips and started at the kneeling Ikuto. Ikuto got up and put a hand behind his head.

"Im sorry i couldnt help it." Ikuto apoligized and pulled her closer giving her a deep passionate kiss.

'if you want i can make it up to you." Ikuto said with a wink but Amu sighed.

"Yes... your still a big perve but i love you." Amu said as she pet Ikuto's head and went back into the bathroom to blowdry her hair. Ikuto smiled and went to the bed and sat cross legged in the middle of the bed. Ikuto this morning wore his kitty pajamas and his hair was all touseled as if he were outside in a wind storm.

Ikuto streched and layed on his side waiting for Amu to come back out. Amu then opened the door and walked over to the dresser to look through her clothes. That night Ikuto and Amu went to Tadase's house in secret and picked up all her clothes from his house before returning to Ikutos place. Amu pulled out a black tanktop and a blue pair of pants with rips in the knees.

She then pulled out a black laced bra and panties. She went back into the bathroom and emurged in a few minuets dressed and happy. Ikuto sat up as she walked over to him and whispered...

"hey ikuto guess what time it is." Amu smiled widly as she held up a sponge. Ikuto's ears popped up and then drooped to the side of his head.

"no... i dont wanna...." Ikuto pouted and Amu walked into the bathroom and turned the water on for a shower.

"Which would you rather prefer? Takin a shower or a bath?" Amu said coyly. Ikuto thought for a moment then shook his head.

"Id rather lick myself clean thank you very much." Ikuto said as he crossed his arms over his chest ans sat there. AMu began to pout and whine.

"I-i-i-k-k-k-u-u-u-t-t-t-o-o-o..... you big meanie.... i was going to take you out somewhere but i guess not since you wont take a shower..." AMu whined as Ikuto's ears perked up.

"You were going to take me somewhere?" He asked as she kept pouting.

"yes. But you wont take a shower so now we cant go." Amu said sadly as she went to turn the water off.

"No thats not neccisary ill get in the shower." he said as he got up and walked into the bathroom. Before closing the door he said...

"I better get kiss for this." Ikuto closed the door and stripped to his skin and got in the shower. As soon as the water hit Ikuto let out a hiss. Amu began to laugh when she heard this.

"not funny." Called an annoyed Ikuto from the other side of the door. Amu giggled a little more then stopped. She walked over to the dresser and picked out a black muscle shirt and a pair of black jeans. She picked out Ikutos favorite kitty boxers and a pain of black socks too. She walked over to the door and knocked. The watter stopped and the door opened.

"Yes?" Ikuto said. Amu stopped and looked at him. Ikuto grown, his tall body was all muscle and his stomach consisted of a 6-pack of well built abs. Water fell from his wet hair down his torso and onto the towel that was hung around his waist. Amu's mouth dropped. She shook her head and handed him his clothes with a blush across her face.

"I picked out your clothes for you." Amu said as she looked away as she handed him his clothes. Ikuto took them and closed the door. A few momentslater the door flew open and out jumpped Ikuto wearing two towels, one around his waist and the other around his neck. He had on his head his kitty boxers. He ran over and picked Amu up who was laughing.

"He comes cat man! meow! im here to take you away my dear!" ikuto exclaimed as he ran around the romm with Amu in his arms how was laughing. All of a sudden ikuto towel dropps and he falls tossing Amu onto the bed.

Ikuto landed face first on the ground. Amu began cracking up. ikuto got up and stood there looking at the towel that had fallen on the floor. Amu stopped laughing when she saw him standing there naked. Her mouth dropped and her face turned red. Immediatly she ran picked up Ikutos towel and quickly wrapped it around his waist.

"Hurry and get dressed now, we cant be late." Amu said her face as red as a cherry. Ikuto pouted then walked back into the bathroom. A few minuets later Ikuto came out all dressed and ready to go. Ikuto threw on his black nikes and Amu put on her tan sandles. The left the house with Ikuto at the wheel.

"We have to go to 254 shinning street." Amu said directing him. Ikuto nodded his head and turned left at the stop sign. A few moments of driving down the stret the finally found the place. Ikuto stopped the car and turned it off.

He quickly ran over to the other side of the car and opened the door for Amu. She giggled then stepped out. The two walked into the shop that read, "Aubrey's wedding shop." Ikuto and Amu walked in and looked around to see that it was filled with tuxedo's and dresses, flowers and silverwear, music lists and numbers for dance instructers. It also had a book filled with wonderful places to have a wedding.

A lady came up to them and smiled.

"Let me guess... Amu this is your new fiancee. What happened to tadase?" Amu and ikuto both cringed at the name.

"This is Ikuto. He was my childhood lover 10 years ago. He came back the day me and Tadase were supposed to get married and he took me away. Ikuto is the one that im really in love with not Tadase." Amu said as she hung onto Ikuto's arm. Ikuto put his arm around Amu's shoulder.

"Ah i see. Well lets sit down and figure out what you want to do for your wedding." The lady said as she motioned them to walk over and sit down. The followed and sat down. The lady opened a book a pointed to an outside picture.

"We have an open garden with widflowers growing everywhere. This is open on March 26 is that good for you two?" The lady said. Amu nodded her head.

"Thats plenty of time." Amu said to Ikuto as they looked at some other stuff.

"We have a DJ too so you can have music and we have the choice between red, pink, blue or yellow flowers." The lady said. Ikuto looked at Amu and said.

"We will use pink and blue flowers and table clothstoo. Pink table cloth and blue flowers and the same same with blue table cloth." Ikuto said with a smile. He then added...

"We will also take the DJ too. It will be nice. We can have the after party at my house so it can get set up there with the tables out in the backyard. Dose that sound good?" Ikuto said to Amu. Her eyes were on something else. It was a light pink wedding dress.

"Can i try that on? And maybe those black heels too?" Amu said to the lady who laughed.

"Certaintly. i can see hat you lilke them." The lady and Amu walked over to the dress. The lady handed the dress and the shoes to Amu who took them and went into the room t o put them on. Ikuto stood up and waited for Amu to emurge.

Amu came out wearing the dress and Ikuto's mouth dropped. The dress was a beautiful shade on her. it came down to about her knees and was snug around her slim waist. The thin straps held the dress up on her shoulds and the darker pink ribbon was tied around her waist in the back. The bottom of the dress was wavy and elegant.

The straps on her heels came up around her ankles and then up a few inches. Amu had thrown her hair up into a bun with a few strands in the front hanging down. Ikutocouldnt stop staring. Ame giggled.

"ill take it! I love this dress it is so beautiful... and i think Ikuto likes it too." Amu laughed as he shook his head and nodded.

"yes you do look good i cant help it." Ikuto said whipping some drool from off his cheek.

"okay so i guess you got everything for now." The lady said as she went over and scanned the dress. Amu swipped her credit card and bought it. The lady put the dress in a long bag and handed it to Amu.

"Ill see you again next month!" The lady waved to them as Ikuto and Amu left and went to the car. After a long drive hom Ikuto and Amu layed down on the bed and fell asleep. The shadows began to cover the two as they drifted to sleep.

"_What a day... March 26... i cant wait_"

**yes okay so that concludes this chapter of oxXAnimeXxo's chapter of Shinning dawn.... man they are getting everything ready.... march is comeing faster than they hopped..... sooner or later it will come but before then something bad is going to happen..... remeber that little pawn from my last storie.... well hes back and bader than ever.... well if you liked it then reveiw and rate or comment and something else.... i dont kno.... but i will make sure to write again sure that is a promise to all my loving fans!!!**


	3. LIGHTS! CAMRA! Tadase?

**Yes yes yes i kno i kno it has been such a long time since i have updated im sorry that my moms monitor broke and she had to use mine.... Well heyy atleast i am updating so i dont leave you all hangin... **

**i cant believe that people are still reading ym stories.. i feel loved.... Well enjoy this chapter... BTW i dont own Shugo Chara and i swear if i owned it... i would make a movie with the hottest guy in the world as Tadase... HA!! Just kidding the hottest guy in the world would be playing Ikuto... **

**haha Well enjoy oxXAnimeXxo's new chapter of "Shinning Dawn"**

**Chapter Three**

**LIGHTS! CAMRA! Tadase...?**

**-recap-**

_"yes you do look good i cant help it." Ikuto said whipping some drool from off his cheek._

_"okay so i guess you got everything for now." The lady said as she went over and scanned the dress. Amu swipped her credit card and bought it. The lady put the dress in a long bag and handed it to Amu._

_"Ill see you again next month!" The lady waved to them as Ikuto and Amu left and went to the car. After a long drive hom Ikuto and Amu layed down on the bed and fell asleep. The shadows began to cover the two as they drifted to sleep._

_"What a day... March 26... i cant wait"_

**-end recap-**

Amu woke up in the morning to find it 3 days before her wonderful wedding to her soon-to-be husband Ikuto. She streched and then remebered that today was the day of her Wedding rehersal. Amu woke up and opened the curtins to see that it was a beautiful... rainy day.

With a sigh Amu went and picked out what she was going to wear for the wedding rehersal. She chose a red tank top and a bra with a monkey on it. Then she chose a pair of light blue jeans and some white socks and monkey panties to match her bra. Amu then walked into the bathroom and as she was about to close the door she looked back to find that Ikuto wanst in the bed.

She looked puzzled but shrugged her shoulders and got in the shower. As soon as the water started to run the door to the bedroom opened and in walked Ikuto with a bouque of Roses and a note. He walked over silently and placed them on the bed. Ikuto quickly left the room shutting the door as quietly as possible so she wouldnt know.

The water turned off and Amu stepped out of the shower and dried off. She then put on her bra and panties. Next she threw on her tank top and her jeans along with her socks. Soon the sound of the blow dryer echoed through out the bedroom as Amu dried her hair and then threw it up in a bun.

Amu walked out of the bathroom and saw the flowers that Ikuto put on the bed, with a smile she walked over and picked them up and sniffed them. They smelt lovely. The white piece of paper fell onto the bed and she looked at it with curiosity. Amu took the paper and opened it up and the note read...

_Goodmorning my love,_

_as you have noticed by now_

_i wasnt in bed_

_and you found these flowers_

_so if you will come dowstairs_

_i have one more surprise_

_waiting for you..._

_love,_

_Ikuto_

Amu smiled and opened the door and walked downstairs trying not to be excited about it but she couldnt help but smile. All the light were off and it was a little hard to see but then she saw a small light that seemed to be in the dinning room. As she drew closer she saw that Ikuto was sitting in one of the chairs with a breakfast made for them.

"Oh Ikuto i love it!" She said as she jumpped into Ikuto's arms before he could even get up. Amu kissed him passionatly and then got up and took her place across from him.

"Goodmorning to you too Amu." Ikuto said with the biggest smile on his face. Ikuto was the first one to take a bite of teh food he made. All of a sudden he began to cough. Amu looked up her mouth open about to put the food in her mouth when she put it down and looked at Ikuto.

"Whats wrong Ikuto?" Amu said as she looked at him with concern.

"nothing. Hey lets not eat this food and lets go somewhere where their food actually tastes like food." Ikuto said with a hand behind his head. Am began to laugh.

"i guess i have a chef in my house who is also a poison worker... dont worry ill teach you how to cook." AMu said to him as she grabbed the dishes and placed them on the counter, grabbed her purse and left with Ikuto.

**-at melodious cafe-**

Amu and Ikuto walked in the cafe and looked around to find a spot to sit. They found one a table away from this stranger with blonde hair. They walked over and took teh seat and began to look at the menu.

"Ikuto thanks for trying to make us breakfast, that was very thoughtful..." Amu gigled, "And cute." Ikuto turned a little red but then regain his cool.

"its okay, and thanks. I wanted to repay you for all the food you made for me. I want these last days to be perfect before we get married because thats a whole new ride." Ikuto said as he called the waiter over.

"Everyday is perfect with you..." Amu whispered.

"What did you say Amu?"

"Oh... i said i wanted pancakes too." Amu fibbed as she whipped her forehead when Ikuto looked away.

"_That was a close one." _amu said as she looked at Ikuto. It was 2 days before they were going to get married and she remebered all the fun times that they had when they were kids and all the things they went through with Easter and Tadase.

"_Tadase... that was a close call. I almost married the guy that i didnt love, that would have been a disaster." _Amu then returned to reality as the waiter brought over their pancakes and they began to eat. They had a fun time as Ikuto took a bite of the pancake and the syrup flowed out of his mouth as if it were drool.

Amu laughed at him as he tried to lick it off. The stranger with the blonde hair just sat there listening to their conversation holding a newspaper to his face and a cup of coffe on the table. The stranger smiled and said...

"Found you." then got up and walked away without a sound. The couple didnt even notice him leave with some information that could ruin the happiest day of their lives.

**-later on at the wedding rehersal-**

Amu and Ikuto showed up for their weddin rehersal and they sat down and began going over all the ways they need to sit and what the foods are and what they have to try. Amu and Ikuto sighed because they didnt really want to do this part.

They brought out food for Amu and Ikuto to try. They chose the chicken noodle soup, the roasted ham with honey glaze and the turkey. Finally it was time to chose the cake. They had choices between a tall white rose cake with two little people on top or the other one. Amu and Ikuto looked at the other cake and it brought back memories.

The cake was pink with blue roses on it. It was about 5 layers high and on top there was a blue cat and a pink cheerleader. Automatically they go...

"I want that one!" Amu and ikuto exclaimed at the same time as they pointed to the colored cake. The two chef's standing there smiled and nodded their heads as a window was shattered with a giant brick.

All the girls screamed at the men looked surprised. All of a sudden in comes a bottle of vodka with a napkin stuck in it lite on fire. it struck the floor and the whole room began to burst into flames. Ikuto grabbed Amu and jumped through the broken window shattering it even more. All the rest of the participants ran out through the front door because they were closer to the door.

As Amu and Ikuto were running away from the burning building Amu looked to her left and saw a strange man with blonde hair covering his face leaning up against a tree.

"Who...?" Amu kept staring but looked away for a second and when she looked back he was gone. The firemen came and ended up puting the fire out. As Ikuto was complaining to the owner of the place Amu stood there and thought.

"_That man was also at the cafe when we went there. He probably was the one who threw the bottle in there as well, but why dose he looked so familiar. Oh well i need to worry about where my wedding will be now._" Amu said as she walked over to Ikuto and began to argue along with him about their wedding.

**-in the woods-**

The strange man walked and tehn finaly stopped. He let out and evil laugh and tehn just stood there his arms hanging by his sides...

"Long time no see Amu Hinamori... but i will see you soon..."

**Yea i kno its not as long as my others but its okay... i mean i wanted one that was short and sweet... **

**plus a little cliff hanger there to get you thinking... OH NO WHO COULD IT BE!!! well its not who you think it is.... or is it... mwahah this will surprise you!!! Well okay i made another chapter now its up to you....**

** IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP WRITING TEHN PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!! haah yes yes i kno... its suspicious...**

**THANKS!!!!**

**DONT WORRY MY NEXT CHAPTER OF "DEMON IN MY VIEW" WILL BE COMING OUT THIS WEEK/WEEKEND.... I PROMISE!!!**


	4. Ill be back But she wont be

**Okay its been quite a long time now since i have updated any of my stories... i actually had to re-read a few of my chapters to remember what it was that i was righting because ive been so into my work for high school and a recent break up... i just havent had the time but i am here for you guys now!**

**Please enjoy this nice long chapter of oxXAnimeXxo's chapter from my amazing story... Shinning Dawn :3**

**p.s. i do not own shugo chara but for the love of god i would love to :3**

**Chapter 4**

**ill be back... but she wont be**

**-recap-**

_As Amu and Ikuto were running away from the burning building Amu looked to her left and saw a strange man with blonde hair covering his face leaning up against a tree._

_"Who...?" Amu kept staring but looked away for a second and when she looked back he was gone. The firemen came and ended up puting the fire out. As Ikuto was complaining to the owner of the place Amu stood there and thought._

_"That man was also at the cafe when we went there. He probably was the one who threw the bottle in there as well, but why dose he looked so familiar. Oh well i need to worry about where my wedding will be now." Amu said as she walked over to Ikuto and began to argue along with him about their wedding._

_-in the woods-_

_The strange man walked and then finaly stopped. He let out and evil laugh and tehn just stood there his arms hanging by his sides..._

_"Long time no see Amu Hinamori... but i will see you soon..."_

**-end recap-**

After that little fire that went on at the wedding reception Amu and Ikuto had to go and look for a new place where they could make it the best day of thier lives. There was only 1 day before the big day and everywhere was booked.

Amu and Ikuto were at home and fell back onto the couch.

"What are we going to do! The wedding is tomorrow and we have no idea where it will be." Amu said as she then bursted into tears.

Ikuto wrapped an arm around her and comforted her as she cried. Then it hit him... Literally. A letter came flying threw the mail slot and nailed ikuto in the back of the head.

"what the hell was that?" Ikuto implied as he held his head with one hand and picked up the letter with the other. He studied the letter quite a bit then he jumpped up.

"I got it! we can have a back yard wedding! Ill call the preist and ill have him come here for tomorrow!" Ikuto told Amu who starred at him wide eyed tears dying on her face.

"really? You'd do that for our wedding? Oh Ikuto! That the sweetest thing ever!" Amu jumpped up and huggged Ikuto crying into his shoulder. Ikuto smiled and looked at the the letter. It said...

_Looking for a wedding that you'll never forget?_

_Then call T. A. Dase, licenced priest._

_Ill be there whether the wedding is in a month or the next day for a low price of $200_

_just call 555-835-2532_

**-later that night-**

Amu was asleep in the bed dreaming about how her wedding was going to be the best one ever. It was 3:00 in the morning and Ikuto just got finished called all the guests telling them that the wedding was going to be at their house. Ikuto sighed and was about to go to bed when he remembered the letter.

"I have to call." Ikuto told himself as he picked up the letter and called the number that was on it. The phone rang and someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello this is T. A. Dase how may i help you?"

"Yes my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi and i am getting married tomorrow and the place we were going to have my wedding got burned down, i would like to request you for our backyard wedding tomorrow." Ikuto told the man on the other line.

"Yes, i would love to. I will come tomorrow and i will do the wedding for you and your soon-to-be wife. The price will be $200." The man on the other line said.

"yes i shall pay you tomorrow. Come at 4 the wedding will be at 5, better to be ready then be late. Thank you sir." Ikuto said as he hung up the phone and finally fell into a blissful sleep.

"Anything to get my hands on Hinamori Amu." The man said.

**-in the morning-**

"Ikuto! Wake up! its our wedding day!" Amu screamed as she jumpped up and down on the bed excited as ever. Ikuto opened his eyes and looked at Amu her face as red and happy as ever.

"Well good morning to you Mrs. Amu Tsukiyomi." Ikuto said with a smile and a light tender kiss. Amu kissed him back and ran into the bathroom. The water began to run and Ikuto could hear her lovely voice singing in the bathroom.

_Just us two would be great in life_

_your my husband and me your wife_

_i love you with all my heart_

_and i hope we will never part_

_a new story will start today_

_and "i do" is what ill say_

Ikuto smiled as her voice rang through the bedroom. It was as lovely as ever. He got up out of bed and looked down. One leg of his kitty pants was up to his knee and the other was touching the ground.

Ikuto smiled and walked over to the dresser. He pulled out his favorite pair of kitty boxers and blue fadded jeans and a white muscle shirt. He got dressed and threw on a pair of socks and his white nikes. Ikuto walked to the mirror and studdied his image.

"Something is missing." Ikuto said as he walked over to the desk and and opened the draw. Inside was the humpty lock and the dumpty key. Ikuto grabbed the key and put it around his neck and then went back to the mirror and looked again, he toussled his hair a bit and smiled.

"perfect."

Amu cam out of the bathroom towel wrapped around her body.

"Aww how cute!" Amu said as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"You dress up really nice. We have to pick up your tux and then we can come back to the house and get in our wedding clothes, and remember your not allowed to see me until we get to the alter." Amu said to him wiht a wink. Ikuto just looked at her and frowned.

"Aww but i cant stand to be away from your beautiful face." Ikuto teased as he tried to take Amus towel off. She pulled back and wagged her finger.

"Nu uh. not untill after the wedding." Amu said with a coy smirk as she walked over to the dresser and picked out a pink lacey bra and pink panties to go with her wedding dress that she would be wearing soon.

She grabbed black jeans and a white t-shirt. Amu ran into the bathroom and dropped the towel. She put the bra on and hooked in and then she slipped her panties on.

She then pulled her pants on and put the white t-shirt on. It hugged her form quite well. She began to blowdry her hair and when it was all dry whe threw it up into a pony tail. Amu walked out and ikuto was standing there hold the humpty lock. He walked over and latched it around her neck. Amu smiled and looked at him.

"Always and forever." She said with a smile and she kissed him very deeply. Ikuto returned the kiss. Amu turned and looked at the clock. It was 1:43.

"Common ikuto we must go set up the tables outside for the wedding."Amu exclaimed as she ran down the stair and out into the backyard, the sun warmed her skin.

"Ahhh such a nice day!" Amu excalimed and turned to see ikuto struggling with the long tables. she jumpped and ran over and helped him. It was about 2 hours later when they finally finished. They looked at each other and smiled.

The yard was filled with pink and blue tables with pink and blue flowers on each one. Amu looked at her watch and it said 4 pm.

"Ikuto go get your tux now! And ill go greet people because they are coming now!" Amu said as she ran inside to the front door right as the bell rang. She opened it and people began spilling into the house hold trays of food. They walked in and put the food on the counter and began to converse with Amu.

Ikuto sneaked out the side of the yard and got in the car and drive to go get his tux. When he returned it was 4:30 and everyone was talking. Ikuto walked in and everyone began to clap for him.

"Way to go Ikuto." One said.

"Hook line and sinker." Said another.

"good luck!" Yelled one. Ikuto smiled and nodded his head as he ran upstairs and saw two girls standing in front of the door to his and Amus room.

"Umm excuse me?" Ikuto said to the girls who stared him down.

"Amu is getting dressed your not allowed to go in." Said the girls at the same time. Ikuto nodded his head and went into the bathroom in the hallway on put his tux on. Ikuto came out and tied the tie a bit. His slimming body looked amazing and the blue tux brought out his eyes.

The girls starred at him as he walked down the stairs and began to mingle. he door bell rang and Ikuto answered. It was a man with blonde hair wearing a black tux.

"You must be Mr. Ikuto Tsukiyomi." The man said as he extened his hand. Ikuto shook it and brought the guy in.

"And you must be T.A. Dase." Ikuto said cooly as they stopped shaking hands.

"Yes i am. Very please to meet you. Now i need you to get a piece of paper and go into the dinning room and write out some vows for you to recite to your soon-to-be wife. I shall go tell your fiancee Amu that she must do the same." He said as he began to walk through the house and made his way up the stairs.

**- in Amus room-**

Amu took out the dress and put it on. She laced the heels up around her ankle and threw her hair up in a perfect bun. She studied herself in the mirror and then ran to the bathroom and threw up. She then brushed her teeth and went back to the mirror.

Amu nodded her head and opened the door to her balcony and stared out. She walked back in and stared in the mirror once again.

"_Here we go again._" She thought as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Amu said as the door opened and in walked the priest. Amu looked at him with a puzzling look on her face as he nodded to the girls outside and then shut the door.

"Hello Hinamori Amu." His voice was as cold as ice as it rang through her ears.

"Tadase! What are you doing here!" Amu said as she got into a fighting stance.

"What dose it look like Amu? Im your priest!" tadase said as he ran at her and took her out onto the balcony. His hand on her throat holding her over the edge of the balcony.

"Ill make sure this will be the best wedding you ever have!" Tadase screamed as he pushed her farther over the edge. Amu was gasping for air but she managed to kick Tadase in the stomach. He let go and Amu fell over the edge and landed in a rose bush.

She got up and part of her wedding dress was torn. She had cuts all over her arms and her face and the thorns tore her hair down and it hung over one eye as the rest tumbled down past her waist. Tadase jumpped down and ran at her. Amu turned and began to run but her dress was snagged onto a branch from the thorn bush.

She ripped it as it left a huge rip up to the middle of her theigh on her dress. Amu kicked her shoes off and began running towards the woods that was near the house Tadase hot on her trail. Amu ran into the woods more thorns snagging her dress tearing parts of it off.

She ran and her hair gott caught on a tree. She tried to pull it lose but it hurt too much.

She finally ignored the pain and ripped the hair out of her head and continued to run. Tadase can apon the tree and saw the hair hanging there and he ran after her in the same direction.

Amu thought she had lost him and leaned against a tree and took a deep sign when a hand shot out of no where and grabbed her by the throat once again. Tadase came out from behind the tree and smirked.

"Caught you." He said to her with a smirk. He moved to the side as she began to kick her legs in hope of hitting him again but she couldnt. Finally with no air left Amu passed out under his hand. tadase let go and Amu sank down and then fell to her side.

Tadase had to act quick sp he picked her up and ran off with Amu over his shoulder, the humpty lock around her neck.

**-at the house-**

Ikuto looked at the clock it was 5:25, everyone was sitting at the table whispering as ikuto stood at the alter waiting, where was Amu and the priest. Ikuto ran inside and up the stairs where the two girls were still standing whispering.

"is Amu ready?" Ikuto said as he took a step closer to the door his hair toussled from the run.

"We dont know." One girl said.

"There was a loud commotion coming from in there after that priest went in though but we ignored it." The other girl said. Ikuto gasped and pushed the two girls aside and ran in. No one was in the room.

Ikuto saw that the balcony door was open and ran out he looked around and then looked down to see part of Amus dress in the rose bush.

Ikuto jumpped off the balcony and looked at te ground. There were feet marks on the ground. One was heels but then turned into feet the other was shoes. Amu was running away from somethin, or someone. Ikuto thought for a moment about the piece of paper. T.A. Dase... The it hit him.

"tadase! How could i have been so stupid!" Ikuto exclaimed as he ran towards the woods following the trail that had been left behind. After a long run Ikuto stopped and breathed, it was becoming too dark to see anthing anymore when he saw up ahead in a tree pink hair .

"Amu must have been here." Ikuto said as he walked up to the tree. Ikuto looked around and put his hand on the tree. It was warm. Amu was here not too long ago and so was Tadase.

He took her.

Tadase took her.

Ikuto sank to his knees and screamed out...

"DAMN YOU TADASE!"

**Ahhh so mysterious... I cant believe that happened.. well i can because i wrote it.. i have to say my favorite part was the fight scene between Amu and Tadase... i made it so you can actually see it in your head... ahh... well i wonder how Ikuto is going to get er back... AND WHAT ABOUT THE WEDDING!**

**Well R&R ( rate and review ) and i will get the next chapter of it up as soon as i can... and since im sick i should be able to do that pretty soon :D**


	5. Care to dance with fate?

**ITS RATED M NOW!**

**Well its been a while and i made sure that this chapter will be really long for you guys so you can enjoy our wonderful "rape" scene and not to mention the huge fight scene... but i cant tell you to much... read to find out.. this is oxXAnimeXxo's new chapter of Shinning Dawn**

**Chapter 5**

**Care to dance with fate?**

**-recap-**

_"Amu must have been here." Ikuto said as he walked up to the tree. Ikuto looked around and put his hand on the tree. It was warm. Amu was here not too long ago and so was Tadase. He took her. Tadase took her. Ikuto sank to his knees and screamed out..._

_"DAMN YOU TADASE!"_

**-end recap-**

Amu woke up in a dark room with no windows. All she could hear was the sound of dripping and chains rattling. As soon as she could feel her wrists she knew she was bound to a wall. Amu began to freak out, she didnt know where she was and the ground was cold.

Then it hit her. She was taken by Tadase, but when did this happen? Earlier on today? A day ago? A week? She tried to get up but just sat there when a door opened on the far side of the room.

A man walked in and she knew who it was but her head was pounding from all the pain it had endured and her lungs were still getting used to the task of breathing when her oxegen supply as cut off.

"Glad to see that you are awake, Hinamori Amu. I hope this place is to your liking." Tadase said with a smirk as he lit a match then lit some candles that were hanging on the wall.

"Go to hell." Amu said as she spat in his direction.

Tadase walked over kneeled down and grabbed her throat.

"This is hell baby, and there will be more than jus shackles and chains." Tadase growled to her as he let go of her throat and turned to walk away.

"Please get comfy, you'll be here for a long time." he let out a chuckle as he slamed the door behind him. Amu got up and began trying to pull her wrists out of the chains but it was no use, they were too tight.

Amu sat back down and began to cry. The tears stained her face. She wiped her tears then tok a loook at her wedding dress, it was all torn. She sighed then felt her hair, it was all mangled and she managed to pull a small branch out of her hair.

It looked as if it was a birds nest. She didnt know what she could do, she was all alone with Tadase and she was afraid of what he is going to do to her. But for now all she could do was sit and stare at the burning candles and think about how Ikuto is doing. She placed her hand on the humpty lock that was around her neck and closed her eyes.

"Ikuto, please find me."

**-with ikuto-**

Ikuto stayed on his knees for a while slamming his fist into the ground.

"I cant believe i didnt realize it sooner. I cant believe i was such an idiot as to let him into the house with Amu. If only i didnt get that card. If only i didnt call him. If only, If only..." Ikuto began to cry as the clouds rolled in and it began to rain.

He got up and looked at the sky as if he could see past it all and there would be his lovely wife Amu standing there smiling. He needed to get her back, he HAD to get her back. No low life scum like that Kiddy King should have her, or even lay a hand on her. Ikuto could only think about all that rage he held in from that fateful day when he came swooping in and stole Amu from him.

Ikuto thought and thought then realised that when seperated, the dumpty key could easily find the owner of the humpty lock. But one thought concerned him, did she still have it on? Ikuto didnt care, as long as he found her he would be happy. Ikuto went back to the house undetected as all the guest bustled around about the disapearence of Amu and then him.

Ikuto threw on some black pants and a black hoodie. He threw the hood on and slipped out of the house undetected yet again. He ran threw the pouring rain following any signs of struggle he could find. Ikuto ran and ran until he found car track that seem to have sped off in one direction. The old run down jail near the lake.

"Im coming Amu."

**-with amu-**

It seemed to have been hours maybe days since she had been in there when the door swung open again. She had a little hope to believe that is was ikuto but in the dull light of the candles she saw that it was only Tadase with a giant smirk on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" Amu snarled in his direction as she turned her head so she didnt have to look at him.

"What do i want? You should know that. Ive come to finish what ive started." Tadase said as he grabbed her face and kissed her, forcing his tounge down her throat. Amu's eyes shot wide open and her leg immediatly reaced as it collided with his side. Tadase didnt even flinch as he pulled away.

"Fiesty, this will be interesting." He pulled out a roll of duct tape and taped her arms together before releasing her from the chains. He held her down by her throat and traced her body with his hands. Amu began to scream.

"tisk tisk this wont do." He teased as he pulled out the tape more and duct tape her mouth shut so she couldnt scream.

"Aww your clothes are all battered, here let me fix that." tadase smirk once again and riped off what was left of her wedding dress to reveal her pink lacey bra and pantie. Tadase looked at the fear in her eyes and got a kick out of it. He leaned over to her ear.

"Common baby dont look at me like that, its just gonna want me to make it hurt even more." He whispered in her ear and pulled back laughing as he pulled out a knife and cut of her bra and panties.

She let out a muffled scream as the tears began rolling down her face and her head began to shake. She began to struggle but he was too strong for her. Tadase needed to keep her arms from moving so he grabbed some rope and wrapped it around her wrist and tied it in a tight knot then tied the other end to a metal loop in the wall. She couldnt move her arms at all.

Tadase then began to fondle her breasts while kissing her neck.

"Im gonna make you scream baby." Tadase told her as he took off his shirt then undo his pants. Amu's eyes began to flood as Tadase began to kiss her body lower. Tadase made it down to her waist and looked up at her with a smirk.

"Oh your gonna enjoy this." He teased as he began to lick her pussy. Amu accidently let out a moan but covered it up with screams. Tadase then began to nibble on her breasts as he fingered her. Amu shuddered at the thought of him being inside her. Tadase pulled his fingers out and looked at them.

"Seems likes someone is having fun." He giggled as he ripped the tape off her mouth and grabbed her face.

"Are you ready for this?" He said as he thrusted his cock inside of her without warning. Amu screamed and she clenched her tied up fists. Tadase kept hitting her harder and harder with every movement. He wouldnt stop and he wouldnt slow down, he only thrusted harder and harder. Amu cried out in pain with every thrust.

"Stop it! Tadase! Your hurting me!" Amu cried out.

"Good! Let you suffer threw the pain like you made me suffer!" Tadase screamed at her thrusting harder and harder getting closer to the climax.

**-with ikuto-**

Ikuto kept running following the skid marks on the ground to make sure it was the right place. Soon the jail was in view and he began to run faster and faster. Eventually he made it to the walls of the jail and looked up at the towering walls beside the lake.

"How the hell am i gonna get up there?" Ikuto asked himself as we walked around the whole building studying the walls. He then realized that one wall looked like a ladder sticking out of the wall.

He then realized that, that was how he was going to get in. He began to climb and the rain began to pour harder and harder thunder and lighting brightening up the sky. He almost made it to the top when his grip slipped a bit. Ikuto was hanging by one hand and his grip was slipping but he managed to grab onto in and pull himself up and over the wall onto the walk way.

He began to run unti he reached the door and kicked it open. He peared inside the building and looked down the long hallways. Ikuto looked at the dumpty key as it began to glow slightly.

"Amu is close." Ikuto began runing. The farther he ran the brighter it glowed. Ikuto stopped at one door where the Key shown bright. He kicked down the door and jumped in but there was no one there. He turned around and saw a door that seemed to be hidden with just a bit of light shinning threw it.

He walked over to it and pushed it open slightly. What he saw made him very mad. Tadase was ontop on Amu just finishing the job. Tadase got up and put his clothes on. He untied Amu and removed the tape and watched her as she curled up into a ball and continued to cry. Tadase just laughed at her and turned around and froze. There stood Ikuto hands clentched in fists.

"What did you do to her." Ikuto took a step forward and grabbed Tadase by his shirt.

"Answer me! What did you do!" Ikuto screamed in his face. Tadase only laughed.

"I did what i wanted to do. What anyone else would have wanted to do. I raped her." Those words rung through out his head and ikuto reacted without thinking and tossed Tadase at the door. There was a loud thud as he hit the door. Ikuto raced over to the naked crying Amu.

"Amu, im here for you. I need you to do me a favor. Stay here until i return okay?" Amu nodded at him as her sobbing stopped. Ikuto took off his hoodie and his shirt and dressed Amu in the shirt and hoodie and turned.

"Tada-" he stopped to see that Tadase wasnt there anymore, the ringing of laughter through out the hallway was his only clue that he was heading towards the walk ways on the top of the building. Ikuto blew a kiss to Amu and then ran out the door after Tadase. Ikuto made it outside in the pouring rain and found Tadase standing there waiting for him.

"Aww whats the matter Ikuto? Is the poor little kitty mad that i raped his supposedly wife? By the way, she was great." Tadase hiss at him. That was it, Ikuto ran towards him and nailed Tadase in the stomach.

Tadase flew towards the wall but then came back at him trying to hit him as if he didnt even want to fight. Tadase nailed ikuto in the stomach but ikuto grabbed his wrist and flung his at the wall. Tadase hit the wall and didnt look up in time to see Ikuto running at him, with full force ikuto hit him in the gut making Tadase spit up blood.

The lightning flashed and showed Ikuto standing like a god over Tadase. Ikuto then kicked him while he was on the ground.

"I should kill you right here and now for what you did to her." Ikuto said to him as he spit on the ground right in front of him.

"Then why dont you?" Tadase said as he wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up. Ikuto grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall.

"Because, why kill you myself when i can let you rot in jail." Ikuto said as he threw Tadase towards the edge of the wall. Tadase rolled then stopped as one of his arms was hanging off the edge. Ikuto began to walk towards his as Tadase stood up and backed up so his heels were against the wall.

"Well then, i guess ill see you in hell Ikuto." Tadase said as he jumpped backwards over the edge of the building. Ikuto ran over and saw a small figure hit the water. He stood there staring but he didnt see anyone emerge or swim away.

The lightning flashed again as Ikuto turned and walked away back into the bulding to get Amu. He reached the room and Amu was sitting there on the floor rubbing her eyes. Ikuto helped her up and hugged her.

"Im sorry i couldnt get here sooner." Ikuto told her as he hugged her tight.

"ikuto, its alright, lets just go home." Amu said as she hugged him really tight. Ikuto Picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride home. When they got home they noticed that all the guests had left. ikuto just ignored that and brought Amu upstairs.

Amu jumpped in the shower and then put pajamas on and immediatly fell asleep. Ikuto looked at her and smiled. He was about to go to sleep when a paper flew off the desk and onto the floor. He walked over to it and picked it up and looked at it. The note read,

_Its not over._

**OKay well i bet that was not what you were expecting. Well hey its rater M now i bet you guys will like that! haha... well yea its not over, but ill give you a heads up... it deffinatly isnt over... be prepared to dig a grave my fans.. oh and Amu and Ikuto will still have their wedding... in the next chapter ;)**

**Ahhh this was alot of work to do... if you have and questions or comments pleas leave them and i will answer them in my own little segment of Questions and Answers... so please leave all your questions and ill answer them for ya, as long as i dont spoil the big surprise from ou guys ;)**

**well R&R**


	6. I now pronounce you man and wife

**Okay well i know you guys have been waiting for a long time for my new chapter. i can clearly tell that your thinking "Who the hell is SilentXStudies?" Well for you information she is i, or i am she. **

**Anyway its me oxXAnimeXxo but i got a new pen name so dont be afraid of me now im the stilll writer. Its sad cause i had to re-read my story because its been over 8 months i cant believe so much time as gone by in this short period. **

**Okay well not short but you get it haha. Well please enjot this chapter i promise i will make it very long for your reading pleasure. yes the marrage is now along with some lemon-pie ;P  
**

**I do not own Shugo Chara but if i did... Tadase would not exist...**

**-Recap-**

_"Because, why kill you myself when i can let you rot in jail." Ikuto said as he threw Tadase towards the edge of the wall. Tadase rolled then stopped as one of his arms was hanging off the edge. Ikuto began to walk towards his as Tadase stood up backed up so his heels were against the wall._

_"Well then, i guess ill see you in hell Ikuto." Tadase said as he jumpped backwards over the edge of the building. Ikuto ran over saw a small figure hit the water. He stood there staring but he didnt see anyone emerge or swim away._

_The lightning flashed again as Ikuto turned walked away back into the bulding to get Amu. He reached the room Amu was sitting there on the floor rubbing her eyes. Ikuto helped her up hugged her._

_"Im sorry i couldnt get here sooner." Ikuto told her as he hugged her tight._

_"ikuto, its alright, lets just go home." Amu said as she hugged him really tight. Ikuto Picked her up gave her a piggy back ride home. When they got home they noticed that all the guests had left. ikuto just ignored that brought Amu upstairs._

_Amu jumpped in the shower then put pajamas on immediatly fell asleep. Ikuto looked at her smiled. He was about to go to sleep when a paper flew off the desk onto the floor. He walked over to it picked it up looked at it. The note read,_

_Its not over._

**-End Recap-**

Amu woke up in her bed streched. She was unaware that Ikuto was sting out on the balcony with his elbow on that bars his head in his hands.

'_How could i have been so stupid, i should have killed him right there. I cant believe what he did to my Amu i swear when i find him i will end his life.' _Ikuto thought as Amu quietly slipped out of bed walked over to Ikuto wrapping her arms around his waist nuzzling into his back.

"You know, i never got to thank you from saving me last night. If you hadnt come i would have been there chained up like a dog with him. I love you Ikuto i always will, thanks." Amu casually spoke to him as her grip around his waist grew a bit tighter then let go. Ikuto turned looked at her as he saw tears run down her face.

'_Poor girl is traumatized.'_ Ikuto thought as he grabed onto her hugged her tight.

"Amu i swear that i will never let him lay a hand on you anymore. I was so foolish, it was my fault i never knew, If only i hadnt been so stupid i could have protected you; I could have saved you." He let go walked over to the closet opened.

"Amu close your eyes for me okay?" He asked her. Amu nodded closed her eyes. Ikuto shuffled through the closet pulled out a pink wedding dress that he had picked up last night after he recieved the mysterious note. He walked forward stood infront of her held it out so she would be able to see it all.

"Okay open." Amu opened her eyes then gasped.

"I hope you like it." Ikuto smiled warmly as her as he watched her eyes light up egin to tear up again, but from happiness. The dress was long in the back short in the front. The top of it came down in a V neck was embroided with pink roses. It was a thin strap dress it was as pink as a flamingo.

"Oh Ikuto, its gorgeous! I love it!" Amu exclaimed as she grabbed the dressed ran oer to the mirror holding it in front of her. She looked absolutly stunning even though she didnt have it on.

"I have mad arranges to see a priest today from the church. I only invited a few friends its going to be a private occasion so please shower get ready for it; While you shower ill get dressed in mine." Ikuto walked back over to the closet pulled out a dark blue tux. It had black trimming around it a light blue rose in the jacket of the tux. Amu looked at it in awe then smiled.

"It fits you perfectly!" She grabbed a black bra panties then ran into the bathroom shut the door. Ikuto placed the tux on the bed began to undres himself. Soon after he got dressed he headed downstairs looked around at the mess of his house from the night before when they were supposed to get married. Shrugging he rolle up his sleeves began working like a mad man to ge the hosue clean before Amu got out of the bathroom.

**-with Amu-**

Amu shut the door looked in the mirror. She was as pale as ever.  
_'Yesterday night was one of the worst night of my life, besides almost marrying Tadase, but that comes in a close second.' _Amu sighed turned the water on set it for the right tempature began to undress. She took off her pajamas her bra panties jumpped in the shower.

It felt so nice as the water washed away all the pain suffering that she had been through. The hot water relaxed her sore wrists muscles from the chains the hard ground of the jail. At each though of what happened Amu began to shudder sob silently to herself.

_'I can never forgive Tadase. I cant wait till Ikuto finds him dose something about it. If he cant do anything about it hem im going to have to lead him into a trap capture him myself.' _Amu wiped her eyes turned the water off. Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around her body tucked it in so it wouldnt fall off of her. She grabbed the blowdryer began to blowdry her hair before she put on the lovely dress that Ikuto had gotten for her.

After drying her hair she ran the towel all over her now semi-wet body then threw i on the floor grabbed her black panties bra. She put them on then grabbed the dress slipped it on unable to reach the zipper in the back of the dress.

"Damnit!" Amu swore under her breath as she brushed her hair real quick then left the bathroom running down the stairs.

"ikuto can you-" She stopped looked around the house. It was spotless in the middle of all the clean stood Ikuto casually brushed his shoulders off rolling his sleeves down.

"You were able to clean up this entire place while i was in the shower? Im impressed!" Amu exclamied walking over to him. "I could use a little help though." She said as she turned her ack to him as soon as she was infront of him. Ikuto grabbed the zipper pulled it up kissing her neck lightly.

"There you go milady." Ikuto purredas he wraped his arms around her. Amu loved his touch melted into his warm embrace. Ikuto looked at his watch saw that they needed to get to the church before the preist leaves; they are on his time too.

"Lets go Amu, it's time." Ikuto said as he let go grabbed onto her h began pulling her to the door when Amu stopped short.  
"Hold on a second!" She told him ran up the stairs into their room put on her pink heels grabbed the Humpty Lock placed it around her neck. She ran back down the stairs grabbed Ikutos arm ran out of the house.

"Common what are you doing? Your gonna make us late!" Amu winked at Ikuto as he lightly jogged behind her. They got into the car drove off towards the chapel where the preist is waiting. Amu looked in the side veiw mirror saw a man with blonde hair sting near thier house waving towards the car. She looked forward ten back at it the man was gone.

'_Was that- no it couldnt have been, he is long gone i hope.'_Amu shook her head as they continued driving away.

**-At the church-**

They pulled up to the church parked the car; running they made it into the church saw a few of their friends sitting their waiting for them.

"Sorry if we made everyone wait." Ikuto said as he placed a h behind his head. They walked up in front of the preist took their places.

"Dearly beloveds we are gathered here today to watch the marrage of Ikuto Tsukiyomi Amu Hinamori. Ikuto after me please say ,' I Ikuto Tsukiyomi take you Amu Hinamori to be my wife through sickness through health for as long as we both shall live.' Please repeat." The priest said.

"I Ikuto Tsukiyomi take you Amu Hinamori to be my wife through sickness through health for as long as we both shall live." He said to her smiling like he has never smiled before.

"Okay Amu your turn please say 'I Amu Hinamori take you Ikuto Tsukiyomi to be my husband throught sickness through health for as long as we both shall live,' please repeat that." The priest said once again.

"I Amu Hinamori take you Ikuto Tsukiyomi to be my husband throught sickness through health for as long as we both shall live." Amu spoke as she looked into Ikuto's eyes began to tear up from happiness.

'_Now this, this feels right.'_ Amu thought as the preist continued.

"Now, by the power vested in me i now pronounce you man wife; Ikuto you may now kiss the bride." Ikuto leaned in kissed Amu. The kiss was deep passionate filled with love hope that she could only dream about. They pulled apart then hugged as their friends began to clap for them.

"Congratulations to the newly married couple!" Their friend Utau screamed wth tears running down her face looking the new married couple. Ikuto picked Amu up in his arms in bridal style carried her out to the car to take her home to enjoy the rest of their wedding day.

**-At the house-**

Ikuto walked in with Amu in his arms bridal stlye, they were talking and laughing as he carried Amu up the stairs and into the bedroom. He placed her on the ground and removed his jacket and tossed it on the floor; they began kissing. His touge traveled on the base of her lip and he nipped at it demand enterance; she gladly gave it to him.

Their tounges played a game of dominance to see who would be in charge, Ikuto of course won and began lavishing the insides of her mouth making sure to taste all the sweetness that lay inside her mouth. After a few minuets of hot passionate kissing they broke apart to catch their breath, Amu began to unbotton his shirt trailing butterfly kisses down his well built body until all the buttons were successfully unbuttoned.

He tossed his shirt aside and began kissing and nibbling on Amus neck while she fumbled with his pants. Ikuto slipped the straps off her shoulders and the dress fell off her shoulders and onto the floor; Amu got his pants undone and they fell around his ankles. They two lovers walked over to the bed and began kissing again. Ikutos hands traveled to Amu's back and unclipped her bra pulling it off and throwing it onto the floor with the rest of the clothes.

He traveled down her neck and to her breasts fondling them with one hand while he began sucking on the nipple on the other. Amu arched her back into him and moaned slightly. Ikuto began to lip, suck and bite on them causing Amu to mae many diferent noises. He traveled farther down to her panties licking the top of her skin near the fabric causing her to shiver slightly.

He pulled her panties off to expose all of her and began to lick her clit flicking it with his tounge causing her to arch and moan even more. Each time his tounge rolled over it a shiver was sent through her body causing her to whine and moan begging for more. Amu couldnt take it anymore; she rolled over so that she was on top and began bitting and sucking on his neck cause little gasps to come out of his mouth.

Aggresively she grabbed onto his boxers and pulled them off showing his erect member. Sliding down farther she took his member in her hands and began licking the top of it in circles as if it were an icecream cone. Ikuto let out a slight moan as Amu took him into her mouth and began licking and sucking on him in a steady pace. Ikuto grabbed the back of Amus and guided her faster and farther on him.

She was deep throating him and causing him to shake and moan as his climax drew near. He let out all his juices into her mouth and she swollowed them down and licked him clean from the bottom up. Ikuto smirked and was ready to take her as his new wife. They rolled over once again and Ikuto was on top spreading Amu's legs and positioning himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Ready to officially be Mrs. Tsukiyomi? Yes." Amu said as she took a deep breath as Ikuto thrusted inside her quick and fast. Amu gasped in pain as Ikuto began to move slightly back and forth. He then quickened his pace inside Amu getting little squeaks and moans from her.

"I-ikuto, harder." Amu wimpered out to him, Ikuto took hold of one of her nipples in his mouth and began flicking it with his tonge and biting it.

"what did you say milady?" He teased as he took the oher and did the same thing causing her to arch her back making Ikuto thrust in the right spot.

"Ughhnn, ahhh, fuck me harder Ikuto im begging you!" Amu practically screamed as Ikuto began to thrust harder and harder causing them both to moan out loud.

"Ahh Amu, ahh im gonna cum!" Ikuto exclaimed as he felt Amu come to her climax, her walls tightened around his large member causing them both to release their climax at the same time. Ikuto pulled out and collapsed on top of her snuggling into her chest. Amu looked down at him and began to stroke his hair.

"I love you Amu Tsukiyomi."  
"I love you Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

**Okay well i finished this chapter up and honestly im kinda wondering whats gonna happen next.. Well i mean i know whats gonna happen next since im the one that writing it i mean like, well i dont know but i hope you guys liked it!~ I tried to do good on the lemon as best as i could, i guess its okay haha, I promise not to take as long as last time to get the next chapter up!**

**Please R&R :D**


End file.
